


Yes

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: A nice way to unwind after a hard day of superspying.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for Soft and Fluffy prompts #20 and #26 by exodeuxing on Tumblr.

"This was an excellent idea," Myfanwy sighed, her hand linked with Alex's. They looked so cute surrounded by bubbles. She wished she could fit more than one of their bodies in the tub.

"We're only halfway down the list of ways to unwind after a hard day out on the field," they pointed out.

She scooped up some bubbles and blew them into their face, laughing as they spluttered.

"So far, bubble baths are my favourite" she said, watching them.

"Is that because of the bubbles or because it involves you and me being naked?" they asked.

"Yes," she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
> "Bubble baths are my favourite."  
> &  
> Bathing together


End file.
